


A Lugia's Plight

by QuattroCard



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Desperation, Omorashi, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2020-04-24 05:51:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19167094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuattroCard/pseuds/QuattroCard
Summary: Re-uploading my old fics in-case anybody still wants to see em.  Daniel the Lugia waits a bit too long to get his pre-order of Super Mario Odyssey. Leaving him with a full bladder, then he decides to get home on the bus, think he'll make it?





	A Lugia's Plight

Hey guys! Daniel here! And today… piss happened, I would say shit, but that didn’t happenI am an anthromorphic Lugia, I was wearing a green shirt, white PlayStation jacket, I also wore black boxers and black track-suit bottoms.

I walked outside of the local café, having mooched off of their internet by downloading webm videos for my RPG Maker MV games… (That’s the video file that works!) Anyway, I began walking down the street. I realised I had to pick up my preorder of Super Mario Odyssey at GAME, that was when this whole scenario started.

The moment I walked in, I felt a sensation in my lower area, I had to piss, I figured I could go at a later time, right now the thing on my mind was getting Super Mario Odyssey.

I got in line with my pre-order papers, my need slowly increasing, I looked and saw about four people in front of me.

“You fucking serious?” I thought, usually I’d be alright with this, but… I had to pee… so time was pretty much not on my side, but I had an iron-clad bladder, so I could hold it for as long as I needed, so at least that was sorted.

Or so I thought, after three people finished whatever they were doing I realised my bladder was full, this lead me to realise I only have that bladder I spoke of when I’m at home, here, it’s not so pretty…

This guy was taking forever, complaining about a broken XBOX controller, pressure was beginning to build up in my bladder, I began squirming as slightly as I could, feeling the denim of my bottoms rubbing against my legs, trying to juggle looking as normal as possible with hold back the flood in my bladder.

It was my turn, I walked over to the cashier, each step I took I felt the fullness of my bladder, and stood still, I could do this for a short while.

I gave him the pre-order ticket, “Oh…” He said, “We got some copies, but they’re in the back, Odyssey sells like hot cakes!” he walked outside the store.

I sighed in complete disbelief, I couldn’t blame him, I’d heard that the game was good, but to have reserve copies in the back was a pretty savvy move.

I had to start rubbing my legs together again, my need increasing even more… I just stood there, waiting and waiting for my copy of a game I would probably set aside for Disgaea 5.

Eventually, he came, at this point I could hardly stand still let alone stand straight, uncontrollably rubbing my legs even more in an attempt to ease the pressure in my bladder… I put my debit card in the card machine, and put in my pin, he gave me the game and the free hat and I walked outside…

And it just happened to be cold outside, what fucking luck for me, at this point I couldn’t even stand still, constantly shifting from foot to foot and having to cross my legs in public, I felt kind of self-conscious, did people just glare at me as they walked by? But right now, the only thing on my mind is finding a toilet to end this all in…

I walked by a bus-stop to see my bus there, I got on the bus, I showed my bus pass and sat on the third closest seat.

Now I know what you’re thinking, why the fuck did you get on the bus? Well, it was either that or risk pissing myself in public.

I crossed my legs as tightly as I could, sitting down and doing this eased the pressure in my bladder quite a bit, usually these bus trips only take about 20 minutes, so I figured I could hold it until then…

I looked outside only to see the bus had parked in front of a god-damn fountain in front of me, plus, someone had opened the window so I got a nice dose of the sound of running water.

I struggled to sit normally, squirming even more then I already was, as much as I didn’t want to piss myself, I was really reluctant to press down on my crotch in case someone saw, so I just pressed on with my need.

As time dragged on at the bus stop, I began squirming even more frantically, the now-unbearable pressure reverting to its previous state before I got on the bus, eventually, the bus moved.

I struggled not to press down on my crotch, desperately hoping I’d at least make it off the bus without touching myself, I looked outside intently, I was about one bus stop away from my apartment, I assumed they found a new shortcut, much to my luck.

The pressure was unbearable, I was at my stop though, I stood up, only to let a small spurt into my pants, I couldn’t risk it any longer, I immediately grabbed my dick through my pants and nearly doubled over, as I regained my composure, I looked at my dick, “I didn’t just…” was the first thing on my mind, I couldn’t believe I’d just leaked in public.

Then the bus continued on and I missed my stop, I pressed the stop button again, standing there grabbing my crotch and doing the goddamn potty dance on the fucking bus. At this point I just looked ridiculous.

But the wet feeling on my dick, something just, had me enjoy it a bit…

I got off the bus at the next stop, what was a thirty second walk now was now a two minute one, the cold air was clearly doing a number on my bladder, I let another spurt into my pants.

“F-f-fucks sake…” I muttered, nearly falling to my knees, I began the walk to my apartment, desperately trying to hold back the humongous torrent of urine trying to force its way out.

I eventually reached my apartment, I doubled over again as I let some small leaks into my pants, some had gone through my boxers, and stained my pants, feeling a small amount of moisture on my fingers, leaving me no choice but to constantly hold myself, I got on the elevator and frantically pressed on fifteen, the doors closed and I began going up.

More spurts just shot out of me, some trickling down my legs and the bottom of my tail, I was visibly worried that someone would enter the elevator same time as me, I was standing there grabbing myself and squirming as much as possible,

I began rubbing my legs in the elevator, enjoying the feeling of wetness on my legs, but I reached my floor soon enough, without much thought I quickly made it to my door, I put my stuff down and got my keys from my pocket and began unlocking my door, letting more and more spurts into my pants, feeling the warmness of pee drip down my legs.

I couldn’t unlock my door, I tried the next key, nothing, the next one, nothing.

“Ah… fuck…” I muttered, I began holding myself with both hands, my keys were still in my hand and everything.

I stood there, my legs smashed together as I let go of my dick with one hand to try again with my door, I was now leaking uncontrollably as I danced in place, at this point I simply couldn’t hold it any longer.

I unlocked the door, I took my keys out and put them in my bag, I picked up my bag only to realise…

I didn’t have a free hand to open the door…

“Noo…” I moaned as I began to wet myself in front of my front door, pee completely flooded my pants as it trickled down my legs and tail to pool underneath my feet as it flowed through my fingers, soaking my house keys in the process, the feeling was practically orgasmic…

What soon slowed into a trickle soon stopped altogether, I then came to my senses, I had just pissed myself at my front door, I picked up my thankfully waterproof bag with my merchandise and walked into my apartment, hoping no one would question the puddle at my front door.


End file.
